This invention relates to a microbiological culture device of a type which comprises an elongate plate carrying a culture, medium, a tubular case for said plate, and a stopper made fast with one end of said plate and closing said case.
As is known, there exists a need to periodically check the sanitary conditions of such public establishments as the kitchens of restaurants, canteens, and the like.
Such inspections are carried out, e.g. by health officers, with the aid of microbiological culture devices by bringing a small plate or slide which carries the culture medium into lapping engagement with the kitchen work surfaces, such as tables, shelves of various description, and so forth, for the purpose of picking up any bacteria therefrom.
Conventional devices employed for the purpose, while being extensively used and in many ways successfully, still have some shortcomings.
In particular, prior devices only enable lapping of the work surfaces limited to the edge regions thereof. Where the central region of a surface is to be lapped, then the plate must be taken apart from the stopper and manipulated in this detached condition, with the risk of coming into contact with the culture medium.
Devices have been proposed wherein the plates or slides enjoy a degree of flexibility, thereby they can be made to adhere, to some extent, closely against a surface to be lapped. However, it is found with that approach that the culture medium can easily separate from the plate.